Bloody Mary
by xkuramaxhieix
Summary: For the MuffinGirlBethan Halloween contest! "Call Sanji superstitious, but messing with the paranormal on Halloween didn't seem like a good idea." ZoSan AU


Disclaimer: One Piece and all of the characters belongs to Eiichiro Oda, I don't own any of them.

Author's Note: Helllllllllo! Writing this was super scary for me. xD So, if I made a mistake/there are any typos... you know why. Anyways, this one's a bit longer than my usual stuff, but I wrote this in honor of Halloween!

Please read and review, because it would mean so much to me if you do!

Thanks!

* * *

Call it a sixth sense or something, but Sanji definitely thought that this was a bad idea.

No, Sanji knew that this was a bad idea.

Especially on Halloween!

Call Sanji superstitious, but messing with the paranormal on Halloween didn't seem like a good idea. It seemed like a really bad idea. But he wasn't going to say anything. Not that he didn't want to, but any protests had been shot down the moment they had been voiced. Really, he could only blame this on Luffy, Usopp, and some other idiot he couldn't name because he didn't want to point the finger at his own boyfriend for something that wasn't really his fault.

_Nine hours ago_

_Sanji had just gotten out of his last class for the day. He was excited for the day to be over. It was Halloween, and he already had plans. His adoptive father, Zeff, was going to be at work until late tonight. That meant he'd get the whole house to himself, and he'd have his boyfriend, Zoro to keep him company. Sanji planned to cook Halloween themed snacks and a Halloween dinner. He'd already rented the scary movies so that he and Zoro could cuddle up on the couch and get the shit scared out of him._

_Now he just had to find his wayward boyfriend and then they could go back to his place and get the evening started. If Sanji was lucky, and Zoro was luckier, their plans for the night would go off without a hitch, and by tomorrow morning, they'd be stuffed from good halloween food he planned to make, sated from adrenaline pumping sex, and overall, he'd be in a good mood. At least, that was the plan._

_But it was with a sinking stomach that he realized as he approached his group of friends that his plans were going to be canceled and new plans were going to be made. Sanji could tell as he approached the table that they were planning something, and judging by the grumpy expression on his boyfriend's face, they were both already committed to the plans._

_Before Sanji could say a word about the plans, Luffy, the official leader of their group, nearly shouted in his excitement "Oiii! Sanji! We're going to have a huge party at your place tonight!"_

_Yep. Sanji had figured this would happen. Nah, he should have figured that this would happen, knowing how his friends, especially Luffy, were._

_Shooting his oblivious boyfriend a glare, he said, just for the sake of arguing "What makes you think you're going to have a party at my place?" Luffy responded, oblivious to Sanji's angry expression and Nami and Usopp's gestures to shut up "Cuz you're the only one who can cook! And your food's delicious!" Before Sanji could outright refuse, Nami, the unofficial leader of the group, and the idiot Luffy's girlfriend spoke up "You don't mind, do you Sanji? It won't be all of us. Franky, Brook, Chopper and Robin are going to be working late tonight and won't join us. It'll only be the five of us. It's not too much trouble, is it?" Nami batted her pretty lashes at Sanji. She should have felt bad for manipulating Sanji like this, but sadly, she didn't._

_Sanji lost._

_He said with a brilliant grin "Anything for you, my beautiful Nami-swan!" In the background, he heard Zoro snort with obvious derision "Stupid cook." Sanji, by nature, was a gentleman, so he chose to ignore his shitty marimo. Besides, he'd kick the idiot's ass later. Sanji said "Any requests for what I should cook, my beautiful Nami?" Luffy piped up, interrupting Nami from responding as he cried cheerfully "MEAT! LOTS AND LOTS OF MEEEEEEAAAT!" Nami shoved Luffy back and out of the way as she said with her most charming smile "I trust your cooking, Sanji. Just cook something delicious." Sanji nodded and said happily "And it shall be done my beautiful Nami-swan~!"_

_Shifting his backpack on his shoulder, he said "I'll just take the idiot marimo with me in case he gets lost." Zoro bristled at the insult, hating that Sanji always brought it up, even if it was an excuse for them to go off and fuck half the time, and said "Shit cook! I don't get lost! You-" Zoro was cut off as Sanji's leg swung for his head, causing Zoro to duck the kick. Sanji snarled "Mosshead, my food's fucking delicious, and if you don't come with me, you're not eating." Looking sullen, Zoro grumbled, not happy with the options he'd been given "Fine, fine." He got to his feet, and grabbing his own backpack, he followed after Sanji, cursing his boyfriend underneath his breath. "Stupid shit cook. Perverted cook. Love cook." Sanji ignored his boyfriend, the idiot was just being a baby, and he'd had plenty of practice ignoring his lover when Zoro was being an idiot._

_Nami called from the table as Sanji and Zoro were leaving "Sanji! We'll be over at your place in a couple of hours!" Sanji said cheerfully waving back at Nami "I'll be waiting for you then, my beautiful Nami-swan!" Luffy's cries for Sanji to remember to cook meat was drowned out by Nami irritably shoving Luffy off the bench to get him to shut up._

After that, Sanji had gone back to the house he shared with his adoptive step-father, dragging Zoro with him, and had immediately gotten started on the cooking. He'd have to cook a lot to feed everyone and Luffy's bottomless stomach. For the main course, he cooked a pot roast and a rack of ribs. He also made a salad, some pasta, and other tasty side dishes like mashed potatoes, chili and corn. He was definitely going to make sure he made enough to feed even Luffy's bottomless stomach. In the mean time, Zoro sat at the counter on one of the barstools and just watched Sanji cook. Spare moments were spent making out, thanks to Zoro pulling Sanji to him for these quick make out sessions. Sanji had several new hickies as proof of their make out sessions.

Next, Sanji prepared several halloween themed desserts. He first made dirt cups filled with crushed oreos, pudding and gummy worms. Each cup had two gummy worms, although, by the time he'd finished making the ten cups, the two gummy worms ended up being one, thanks to Zoro's picking at the gummy worms when Sanji hadn't been looking. Sanji had felt a good deal of satisfaction kicking Zoro in the head. He'd then gone on to make pumpkin pie, using Zoro's brute strength to help smash the pumpkin innards for the pie. At the same time, Sanji had even bothered to make halloween themed cupcakes.

By the time he was frosting the chocolate cupcakes with orange frosting, everyone had started to arrive. Luckily, he was done cooking and baking everything, the frosting on the cupcakes were just the finishing touches. Luffy and Nami came first, carrying store bought halloween sugar cookies. Unsurprisingly, half the box of cookies were missing, to which Nami had explained that Luffy had gotten to them before she could stop him, and had only managed to save half the box of cookies. The time spent waiting for Usopp to arrive was spent keeping Luffy out of the kitchen and distracting him from eating the food. When Usopp finally arrived, he had brought a store bought chocolate cake which had a cheery 'Happy Halloween' written across the cake in orange frosting.

Since everyone was there, and it was basically dinner time, Sanji had declared that it was time to eat. With everyone's help, the table had been set, and everyone had sat down to eat, praising Sanji's cooking as always.

"Sanji, the food's amazing!" came from Usopp.

Luffy, with his mouth full of meat had declared "Meeeash defrishus shoo!"

"Luffy, swallow before talking! Thank you for cooking, Sanji!" came from Nami, who was torn between being irritated and amused.

Sanji had enjoyed his beautiful Nami's praise the most. The shitty marimo never praised his cooking, but Sanji knew the marimo liked it because the male ate the food in front of him and kept the food out of reach of Luffy's grabby hands. But then again, everyone had to if they wanted to eat. It was always like eating in a war zone when eating with Luffy. Sanji said brightly in response to Nami's praise "I'm always happy to cook for such a beautiful lady~!"

Dinner was finished pretty quick, thanks to Luffy's never ending stomach and everyone else's mad attempts to eat their share before Luffy could eat it for them. It went the same way with dessert, and by the end of the meal, there was nothing left of the food but empty dishes, and all Sanji had to do was help clean up, something Sanji forced Zoro to do since his "lazy ass didn't do anything to help." With a glare in Usopp's direction, the cowardly teenager had readily volunteered to help Zoro clean up, after coming down with the devastating "I-don't-want-to-die-so-please-let-me-help disease."

In the mean time, everyone had adjourned to the living room where Sanji had the stack of horror movies he'd rented for the night in a stack on the coffee table. Currently, Nami was sifting through the stack of about ten dvds. Sanji had gotten Tim Burton's "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" because he really liked Johnny Depp in that movie. He'd gotten the classic horror movies like "The Exorcist", "The Ring", "A nightmare on Elm street", "The blair witch project" and of course "The Amityville Horror". The other four movies he'd gotten were from recommendations he'd found online. The two he was looking forward to from that list was the horror movie "Mirrors" because apparently that was a really scary movie, something he had hoped to enjoy with Zoro. The other one was the horror movie "Bloody Mary." That movie was definitely going to be scary. The other two movies were whatever the rental store had recommended and had a scary cover.

When Zoro and Usopp came out of the kitchen they had just settled down to watch Johnny Depp in "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow." Sanji called to them "Nice timing mosshead, glad to see you didn't get lost!" Zoro's response was of course a heated "Shut up shit cook!" Usopp's own response was ignored as he spun a tall tale that no one wanted to listen to about being lost in some famous jungle or whatever. Instead, Sanji said over Usopp's rampant tale "Hurry up and sit down marimo. Usopp, we're gonna start the movie without you." Sanji turned his attention to the screen as everyone around him settled down to get comfortable to watch the movie.

Once everyone settled into their chosen seats, they quieted with the intention of enjoying the movie. Usopp and Luffy had sprawled out on the floor to watch the movie. Nami had taken the lounge chair, giving Zoro and Sanji the couch to not so discreetly cuddle up on. As the movie played, Sanji had moved to lie on the couch, tucking his feet into Zoro's lap as the movie played. At the same time, Zoro's own hands moved gently over Sanji's legs, caressing his boyfriend's legs in a discreetly affectionate gesture.

* * *

Several hours later, when it was close to midnight, the movie finished wrapping, and once the credits had finished rolling, everyone stood up and stretched. Zeff had come home a half hour into the Sleepy Hollow movie, and had said his good nights before going straight to bed. He didn't bother reminding them about curfew. It was Halloween, and he was feeling generous, so he hadn't said a thing. Now, the kids were up all by themselves. Nami said, the first to break the silence "Well, let's watch the next movie, and then I think we should all head home for the night!" There were several murmurs of agreement.

Luffy announced cheerfully "I wanna pick the next movie!" Since nobody protested, Usopp was content to look through the movies with Luffy, Zoro didn't care, Nami didn't care either, and Sanji had chosen the first movie, so he didn't technically get a say.

As Luffy shuffled through the movies, he came to a stop at the Bloody Mary movie. Holding it up, he asked "What's bloody mary?" Zoro, the first to respond, answered "Alcohol." Nami and Sanji at the exact same time, brought their hands down on Zoro's head in karate chop sort of motion, shouting "Wrong!" Usopp grinned, sensing that this was his chance to be the knowledgeable one. He said "Ho~, so you want to know about Bloody Mary, eh Luffy?" Luffy grinned and said enthusiastically "Yeah, is Bloody Mary food? Is it meat?! MEAT!" This time, it was Usopp who karate chopped Luffy on the head.

He said "Like hell it is, idiot!" Usopp coughed to clear his throat, and said "Listen, I'm going to tell you the story." Everyone seemed to perk up, expecting a good horror story. Usopp said "Mary Worth lived a long time ago. She was a very beautiful young girl. One day she had a terrible accident that left her face so disfigured that nobody would look at her. She had not been allowed to see her own reflection after this accident for fear that she would lose her mind. Before this, she had spent long hours admiring her beauty in her bedroom mirror."

Zoro snorted and said "Sounds like the shit cook if you ask me." Zoro ducked Sanji's half-hearted attempt at kicking him and said "Like hell, idiot! I ain't that bad!" Zoro snorted and muttered under his breath "Nah, you're worse." Before Sanji could commit first degree murder and murder his boyfriend, Usopp cleared his throat and said "Anyways, like I was saying. One night, after everyone had gone to bed, unable to fight the curiosity any longer, she crept into a room that had a mirror. As soon as she saw her face, she broke down into terrible screams and sobs. It was at this moment that she was so heartbroken and wanted her old reflection back, that she walked into the mirror to find it, vowing to disfigure anybody that came looking for her in the mirror."

Nami shivered and said "Spooky! I don't think I'd be dumb enough to do it." Sanji said cheerfully "Don't worry my beautiful Nami-Swan~! Any evil person that would dare to scratch your beautiful face would have to fight me first~!" Usopp butted in and said "But Bloody Mary's a girl, and you don't fight girls." Zoro said with a snort "Stupid love cook." Sanji bristled and said "What was that, you shitheads?!"

Luffy just laughed in the background and said "Shishishi! Sounds interesting! How do you summon Bloody Mary?"

Nami and Usopp paled, realizing that maybe, just maybe, talking about Bloody Mary had been a mistake. Especially now that Luffy seemed interested in the legend. Usopp laughed and said nervously "A-Ah, w-w-well…. N-Nami, d-d-do you know?" Nami was sweating just as nervously as Usopp as she said "A-Ah, we-well n-no." Luffy stuck his lips out in a pout and said "Booooo! I wanted to try!" Usopp and Nami breathed a sigh of relief.

At least, until Zoro spoke "Why don't you just look it up on Sanji's laptop?" Nami and Usopp glared at Zoro and shot the man a look that practically screamed "Idiot! Now look what you've done!"

Sanji could only shake his head. Luffy brightened and said "Yeah! Lets go do that, guys!" Grabbing Nami and Usopp by the arm, he dragged them in the direction of the stairs to go to the second floor and to Sanji's room. Before Sanji could get up to follow them, Zoro reached out to stop Sanji. Sanji blinked and said "What are you doing, Marimo?" He didn't fight Zoro as the male tugged him into his lap. Straddling Zoro's hips, Sanji said impatiently "Well?"

Zoro smirked and said "I was just getting rid of them for a bit. I know you had plans tonight, shit cook." Sanji flushed and stammered "I-I-I didn't!" Zoro snorted and said "Whatever. I'll make it up to you later." Zoro reached up and yanked Sanji down into a kiss, ignoring Sanji's weak protests. Soon enough, Sanji caved in, and just enjoyed the kiss. Slipping his fingers into Zoro's hair as he made out with Zoro, he gently tugged at the short hair, lips quirking up in a smug smile as he heard Zoro's soft rumble of pleasure. Masochistic bastard. Zoro always did like it when Sanji pulled his hair. Sanji broke the kiss, breathless from making out with Zoro. He said breathlessly "Well, you're getting a good head start on making it up to me, shithead." Zoro's lips quirked up in a smug grin and he said "Am I? Well, I guess I'll just have to do a better job when they're gone." Zoro leered at Sanji, to which Sanji purred "Is that a promise marimo?"

Zoro murmured softly, voice thick with desire "You know it is, love cook." Sanji smirked and leaned in to kiss Zoro once more.

Too bad the kiss didn't last for long, because all too soon, Luffy came thundering down the stairs practically shouting "Oi, Sanji! Zoro! Stop eating each other's faces! We're gonna summon her! We found out how." Sanji was off Zoro's lap and kicking Luffy so fast, Zoro wondered how Sanji didn't get whiplash. He sure felt like he had whiplash just watching.

Usopp and Nami followed Luffy down the stairs moments later, arguing quietly about how all of this was Usopp's fault. At the bottom of the stairs, Nami cleared her throat and said "Maybe we shouldn't do this Luffy….." Usopp piped up "Y-Yeah. I think I'm coming down with bloody-mary's-too-scary-so-we-shouldn't-do-it-itis ." Luffy shoved Sanji back and said sulking "No! We're gonna do it! I'm the leader of the group, right?! So we're gonna do it!" In truth, Luffy was only the leader because he was the reason everyone had become friends in the first place, so they had dubbed him the leader of their group of friends.

Nami sighed and said "Fine, fine. Sanji, do you have any candles?" Sanji smoothed his clothing out and said "Yeah, I should have some somewhere. Shitty Zeff should have some in the kitchen." Nami nodded and said "Great, we'll need the candles, and something to light them with, then we'll go into a bathroom, and do this." Sanji said with a flourish of his hands "Anything for you, my beautiful nami-swaaan~!" Sanji bounced off with Zoro following closely behind him.

While Sanji rummaged through the kitchen drawers looking for the candles Zeff kept there for emergencies and birthdays, Zoro said quietly "Oi, cook… I don't like this." Sanji looked up and said "Whaddya mean?" Looking back to the drawers, he couldn't help but feel relieved that someone else wasn't comfortable with this. He hadn't wanted to say anything, seeing as Luffy had already decided to do this. Zoro said in his simple, blunt way "Just a bad feeling."

Sanji could agree with that. Even he had a bad feeling.

Finding the candles, he said "Ah, here they are, here they are!" Sanji plucked four long candles from the drawer. They'd only been lit twice before, once when there had been a blackout and another time when they had been used for a romantic date that Sanji had set up for himself and Zoro. Remembering the fun they'd had on the date, Sanji grinned dopily for a moment. Whoops. Shaking his head to clear it, he looked in Zoro's direction, expecting the male to have commented on his dopey expression, but Zoro himself seemed to be lost in thought. Zoro's brow was furrowed and he was thinking deeply, clearly not paying attention to Sanji at the moment.

Sanji snatched the lighter from the drawer and said "Oi marimo, don't think so hard." Zoro snorted and without saying a word, turned and left the kitchen, leaving Sanji to follow behind him. Sanji was a bit slow, considering he had to grab the candle holders Zeff kept in the cupboard under the sink. The candle holders were a simple silver candle stick stands, made to hold the candles with no flare.

Once Sanji entered the living room, he saw Zoro heading towards the downstairs bathroom, and for just a moment, Sanji stopped. Maybe he should say it again. This really didn't seem to be a good idea. So many things could go wrong! This was dangerous! Sanji thought he was just being superstitious, but even he could admit that something was nagging at the back of his mind, telling him that yes, this was a bad idea.

Before he could back track and hide the candles again, Luffy bound into the living room and said, seeing what was in Sanji's hands "Oooh! You found them! You found them!" Practically snatching them from Sanji's nearly limp hands, he bounded back into the bathroom, Sanji sighed and followed after.

Stepping into the small bathroom, Sanji watched as Nami seemed to be the one setting up the candles. Zoro was standing off to the side of the small bathroom, still in view of the mirror, but not directly in front of it. Sanji wordlessly moved to stand next to his boyfriend. Linking their fingers together, he watched as Nami fussed over the candles. Luffy on the other hand was his hyperactive self asking "Are you done yet?" repeatedly. Usopp was in a corner hyperventilating, and spouting off diseases he was coming down with to get out of participating in this game.

When Nami was finally done, she'd positioned the four candles in front of the mirror, two on either side of the sink. She said "Done! Okay, let's light them, and do this!" Sanji didn't say anything for once, choosing instead to squeeze Zoro's hand, and ignore the gut feeling that told him that this was a bad idea. Zoro on the other hand, was silent, but he was watching the mirror and the other occupants of the bathroom carefully, as if he expected something to happen even before they got started. Sanji squeezed his hand reassuringly, as if to tell him that it would be fine, even if he wasn't sure it would be.

Nami said as she lit the candles "Since Usopp doesn't want to do it, and I can't trust Luffy or Zoro to not mess it up, that leaves me and you Sanji." Sanji stiffened faintly. Squeezing Zoro's hand tightly, he said "Ah, no, Nami-swan, I-I think I'll have to pass on this one." Usopp seized his chance. "See! Even Sanji doesn't want to do it, we shouldn't do it, Nami!" Nami was now in Luffy's boat. She was determined to do it now. She said "We're doing this! If none of you are willing to do it, I'll do it!" She shut and locked the door, to prevent anyone from walking in on them, or trying to escape.

Switching off the lights, the only lights came from the candles in front of the mirror. Nami inhaled and said "Okay, everyone ready." Ignoring Usopp's shouted "No!", she closed her eyes and turned clockwise "Bloody Mary." Once. "Bloody Mary." Twice."

"Bloody Mary."

Three times.

With that, she stopped, facing the mirror.

With baited breath, everyone waited to see what would happen. When nothing happened, everyone relaxed. Luffy said loudly expressing his disappointment "Awwww! Oi Nami! Try it again, I think you need to turn the other way." Nami huffed and said "Fine! Last try. If this doesn't work, we're done and going home. Everyone agreed?" With the resounding agreement, she turned counterclockwise. "Bloody Mary." Once. "Bloody Mary." Twice.

"Bloody Mary."

Three times.

Nothing happened.

Nami turned to face Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro, and said putting her hands on her hips "See! There's nothing to be afr-" It was as if the sound had been sucked out of the small bathroom completely, and the candles went out.

Everyone screamed.

Nami turned the lights on, and said, voice trembling in terror "S-See! Nothing to be worried about. Guys?" Nami stared at the four pale boys in front of her, eyes wide and staring at something behind her. No one was saying anything, fear having silenced them. Nami slowly, nervously turned around to face the mirror.

There, in the mirror stood an apparition with long black hair, and obviously a woman. Her appearance was that of a rotting corpse, one eye hung from her socket, and the other one was completely gone. The long white dress the ghostly woman wore was tattered and covered in blood. The apparition looked angry.

In a terrifying and creepy voice that could only be reproduced with high end audio equipment, the ghost said "My beauty….where…...is….it…." The ghostly hands reached out of the mirror, dripping blood as she reached for Nami's face. Nami took a half-step back in terror. Sanji and Zoro both took a step forward, intending to protect Nami. However, before anyone could even react, the ghost's hands were around Nami's throat. "Nami!" shrieked Luffy as he wrapped his hands around the ghost's arms, trying to break her grip on his girlfriend. Nami gasped and wheezed, clawing at the hands cutting off the air flow. Zoro and Sanji both reached out to try and help pry the hands off her throat, but even with their combined strength it didn't work.

Before they could say anything more, there was a horrible snap, and Nami went limp.

It could be said with certainty that Nami was dead, her neck broken.

Horrified, Luffy screamed Nami's name, and turned to face the ghost, angry at the ghost for killing his precious friend and girlfriend. He faced her with the intent of beating up Bloody Mary. Usopp on the other hand had dropped to his knees to check on Nami, to see if she could somehow be saved, even though he knew her neck was broken.

That's why it was such a shock to everyone in the small bathroom when Luffy ended up screaming in shock as he was yanked into the mirror. "Luffy!" Zoro shouted, helpless in the face of something brute strength just couldn't conquer. Luffy stood in the mirror, banging on the glass with Bloody Mary beside him, approaching him with malicious intent. Luffy seemed to realize this, and turned to punch her, his expression angry. Before his fist even connected, a clawed hand had slit his throat. With a gurgle, Luffy collapsed, bleeding out quickly, and dying before anyone could even attempt to help him. Not long after, his body appeared on the floor of the bathroom after being spit out by the mirror, still and lifeless, his expression still one of anger. At the same time. Bloody Mary herself was crawling out of the mirror.

Usopp was freaking out now.

He turned to the door, and shouted "We gotta get out of here! Sanji! Zoro! Help me get the door open!" Usopp struggled with the door handle, trying to hurry and unlock the bathroom door. Sanji shouted at Usopp "Get out of the way long nosed idiot!" Usopp moved, narrowly avoiding Sanji's foot as Sanji kicked the door open. But before Usopp could even take one step out the bathroom door, the ghost had broken Usopp's neck, just like Nami's. Only she didn't bother to try and choke Usopp first. Standing on the mountain of Usopp's, Nami's and Luffy's dead bodies, she stood in the way of the door, staring Zoro and Sanji down.

Zoro shoved Sanji behind him and growled "Get back, shit cook!" Sanji gripped Zoro's arm in protest and said "Oi, I can take care of myself!" Bloody Mary slowly approached them, but Zoro, in all his quick thinking, snarled "Wait just one fucking minute, Bitch!" Bloody Mary didn't stop, instead she came closer, and closer.

Zoro snarled "Take me!" Bloody Mary stopped. She looked at him, if she'd been alive, and whole, her expression could have been described as questioning, curious even. Zoro snarled quietly "Take me, and let him live. Please." Sanji made a noise of protest, but before he could say anything, Zoro's fist buried itself in Sanji's stomach. Zoro murmured in Sanji's ear as he caught Sanji before the male hit the ground "Sorry, shit cook. Take care of yourself."

Then, Sanji went limp.

Zoro gently set his lover on the ground and then turned to face the ghost. He said firmly "Take me and let him live. I'll go into the mirror with you." The ghost's clawed hands reached out to snag Zoro's throat, and she threw him into the mirror. Zoro stiffened, expecting to crash into the mirror. But instead, he felt as if he were diving into the surface of a lake, because the next thing he knew, he was standing there, looking out of the mirror, and into the world he'd just left. The world he was in looked like the one he'd just left, except there was no one here. Zoro was all alone. After he finished looking around, he turned his attention back to the mirror, watching Bloody Mary, worried about what she would do, and worried about Sanji.

Zoro watched as Bloody Mary approached Sanji's unconscious body. No! They'd had a deal! Zoro slammed his fists on the mirror, shouting at the ghost, trying to get the ghost to back off "NO! We had a deal you bitch! What the hell are you doing!" Zoro continued to shout as he slammed his fists on the glass as Bloody Mary's fingers wrapped around Sanji's throat, slowly choking him.

Zoro for sure thought Sanji was a goner, he thought he was watching the only person he'd loved in his short highschool life slowly die. But, before that could even happen, he heard the thumping sound of someone moving around upstairs.

Zeff!

Zoro slammed his fists against the mirror, screaming at the top of his lungs "Zeff! Help! Sanji's in trouble, you old fart! WAKE UP!" Zoro screamed and screamed, not caring that his voice was starting to crack.

Zoro didn't have to scream for much longer because Zeff was quickly coming down the stairs. Zeff had been prepared to shout at the stupid brats for being too loud when he'd noticed the light in the bathroom. Suspecting the kids were up to no good in the bathroom, he'd stumped his way to the bathroom, deciding that he should be a responsible adult and go check on the kids at least once before going back to bed. However, what Zeff saw in the bathroom made his blood run cold. Zeff shouted "Eggplant!" He reached the bathroom door, and came to a full stop at the sight of Bloody Mary, the very sight of this….spectral being making him stop short. However, when Bloody Mary turned to Zeff with Sanji still in her grip, she let loose her own blood curdling scream.

It was as if she was sucked back into the mirror, releasing Sanji unwillingly at the same time. As soon as she'd passed through the mirror, the mirror shattered, leaving Zeff alone with the corpses of Usopp, Nami and Luffy, his unconscious adopted son, and the shattered remains of what once had been the bathroom mirror.

On the other side of the mirror, Zoro watched as the ghost came through the mirror. This couldn't be good. He didn't know what possessed him, but he ran. Something told him that if he wanted to live, he couldn't stay and try to make sure Sanji was alright, he had to run, he'd find the time to check up on Sanji once he'd put a considerable distance between him and the angry ghost.

And ran.

He didn't stop running.

* * *

That horrifying night had been six years ago.

After that night, the cops had been called, and Sanji's story had been repeated multiple times. First to the officers and first responders, and then to the detectives who had shown up afterwards. Even Zeff had to explain things to the police multiple times. It was Sanji's story that the cops had had the hardest time believing. He'd had to tell the detectives the story at least ten dozen times in the same night. Through out the investigation over the next couple months, he'd repeated the same story so many time he'd lost count.

Sanji couldn't blame them for not believing him though.

If someone had told him the same story, he wouldn't have believed it himself. So it came as no surprise to him that even though he'd been found innocent of the murders, six months after the deaths and mysterious disappearance of Zoro, he'd been sent to an insane asylum.

Sanji was fine with that.

He knew what happened, and even though no one believed him, he knew it was true. It was just too bad that three years ago, the police had finally declared Zoro as dead when they couldn't turn up so much as a lead as to where Zoro had gone.

Sanji smiled to himself as he sat on the sterile white bed with its' sterile sheets and its' sterile pillow. According to the schedule of the nurse patrolling down the hallway, it was midnight.

Finally, it was time.

Getting to his feet, he smoothed down the white scrubs that was typical of a patient in this asylum and approached the one small mirror hanging on the wall in his room that he'd been allowed to keep. You'd think it was funny that he had a mirror after what happened, but, he didn't think it was funny.

Because every Halloween at midnight, he got to see Zoro. Just for an hour. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was enough. Sanji peered into the mirror, looking for the telltale flash of green. When he found it, he grinned and watched his lover approach the mirror, a flashlight in hand. Sanji place a hand against the mirror, watching as Zoro did the same. Sanji smiled at his lover, and said softly "Happy Halloween, Zoro." Zoro hadn't aged a bit, and while Sanji had, that didn't matter one bit because they were in love.

_Each night at midnight, look at a mirror. If you're unlucky, you'll see your own reflection. But maybe, maybe, if you're lucky, you'll see a flash of green. If you do, that means he's still running, still hiding. You won't ever see him on Halloween night, because that night is mine. That's the night he risks everything just to be with me for that one hour, just to be mine for that precious hour._

_I don't have long now._

_I won't be alive for much longer, I know that, and he knows that too, but I'll make it count._

Bloody Mary.

Bloody Mary.

_Bloody Mary._


End file.
